No Second Chances
by RogueCanadian
Summary: The World is over, Naruto is dieing and Kyuubi is free. The King of Hell is loose in the world. But Kyuubi doesn't want to lose Naruto, so she does the only thing she can do. She takes him back so they can set things right. NaruXFemKyuubi. T may change.
1. 1 The End of the World

No Second Chances- Prolog: The End of the World

AN: Hello, people! This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic so don't rage at me or whatever if it isn't perfect. I'm new to this whole 'creative thing'. So R&R and I'll make it as good as I can.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

Scene Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will. I do own some of the plots and my OC Ryu. I'm not saying this for any more chapters so you can't sue me!!!!!

Hokage Monument, Ruins of Konoha

A lone man stands in the twilight of dusk atop the head of the long dead Fourth Hokage. He is tall now despite his early years, standing over six feet. His normally bright blonde hair is sticky and stained with blood. Tattered Hokage Robes billow in the wind as his cerulean blue eyes leak tears of regret down his 'whiskered' cheeks at the sight of his decimated homeland.

"I have failed", the man seemingly mumbles to no one as he begins to turn away from his flaming and decimated city. The fighting had stopped hours ago but the fires still rage, and cries of the wounded and dying ring out in the dark. He knows it is no one he knows, as the last of his old friends had fallen to defeat one half of the threat to their city. The man regrets it now, knowing that he might have saved him had he not been fighting a much more pressing battle.

"**Hey, don't be so down, you got me to stop decimating everything didn't you?"** chuckles a gruff demonic voice inside his head. _**"Glad he did too, broke me from those Akatsuki bastards control."**_

"**Shut up, King," **comes an equally demonic yet obviously female voice, also resonating from inside the blonde man's mind. **"Nearly everything he has ever cared about is dead or on fire."** The female announces in a scolding tone.

The demon called King suddenly chimes in, **"Really, brat, you still have me and you darling Kyuu-chan. Heh…"**

"Shut up, King, I'm really not in the mood," The man suddenly lashes out, "I thought the King of Hell would be a stuck up bastard like those Hyuuga and not bother me. Man was I wrong."

"**Jeez, I was just joking around, you didn't need to get all pissed about it. I'm not really that bad a guy once you get to know me. Which by the look of things in here, you probably will." **The King promptly stated with a chuckle.

"**Just ignore him Naruto-kun, its better if it's just you and me any way." **Kyuubi said seductively.

The blonde tiredly shook his head to himself and turned to face the two mutilated corpses that lay on the rock behind him.

One was his long time friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, who arrived to fight Orochimaru, while Naruto used his special adaptation of his father's Shiki Fujin to seal the King within himself. During that time Sasuke and Orochimaru fought to a draw but Sasuke managed to kill himself and Orochimaru with his suicide Kinjutsu: Gates of Oblivion.

Naruto shuddered to himself as he saw the demonic arches tear the flesh from his friend's and Orochimaru's bones. Now all that was really left was a steaming pile of flesh where they stood.

He slowly walked over to the corpse of Orochimaru to examine it before he left this wretched battlefield for good.

As he tried to ignore the heated argument between his two tenants, as he looked down the pile of flesh. _"So it is finally done…"_ he thought to himself.

As he turned to leave, the voice of his love rang out louder than before, **"NARUTO-KUN, LOOK OUT!" **

Naruto spun around only to get impaled through the stomach with Orochimaru's butchering tool, the Kusanagi.

He could only stare at the blade in shock as it leaked purple chakra into his body from where it sat lodged in his stomach, right through the seals keeping his tenants contained.

Kyuubi scream in horror as the King could only look on in shock.

As Naruto fell to his knees there was a blinding flash as his seals shattered, releasing the two most powerful beings on Hell or Earth back into the world.

The two stood there in their human forms looking around in shock. Kyuubi stood at about five foot eight, in a blood red Kimono that had a golden 9 tailed fox running down the back and side. Her red eyes with slit pupils widened as her gaze fell upon the fallen Hokage. Her fox ears and 9 tails twitched with fear as she ran to her love's side, the crimson fur standing of both standing on end.

The King of Hell on the other hand, just stood there taking in his surroundings. He stood loosely in his all black pants, boots, shirt, trench coat combo that blew slightly in the wind along with the unbound silver hair that reached his lower back, His black sheathed sword with a dragon entwined hilt hung from his belt. He noticed, to his surprise, that he, like Kyuubi, had fox ears, tails, and slit eyes. All of which were the color of his hair.

He was shocked in general because, although the form was the same, the fox parts of him were not. He concluded that his soul must have been changed in the binding to between himself, Kyuubi, and Naruto.

He tested his thirteen tails as he slowly made his way over to the fox queen and her love.

He could tell as soon as he laid eyes on the wound that without the Kyuubi's healing chakra the boy would most certainly die.

"No, no, no, no, no, Naruto-kun, don't die on me" Kyuubi said in a now completely human voice.

"S-sorry….Kyuu-chan…I don't… t-think… that I can… keep… that promise." Naruto managed to choke out through his obvious pain.

Kyuubi stared in horror as his eyes suddenly went dark and the breath left his body, and she wailed in loss and began to sob upon his cold chest.

The King looked down upon the boy with sadness and regret in his eyes. After only a few hours in this boy he had already lost most of his rage and bloodlust. Now there was only rational thought that had been buried beneath the madness.

His eyes suddenly widened in realization as he grabbed Kyuubi by the shoulder and pulled her up to face him.

"There may still be something we can do. But we need to hurry." The King said with an excited but rushed tone.

"W-what… sob… are you talking about King… sob" The fox queen asked between sniffles.

"His body is beyond saving but his soul is probably still supported by its bond with us. We can use this to recover and preserve it." The King stated as he pulled a yellow crystal about the size of his palm out of one of the hidden pockets inside his coat.

The foxes eyes widened at the sight of the stone "King, where did you get one of those?! Soul Stones are next to impossible to get even for being such as us."

"Firstly, don't call me King any more. I don't think I should go by that title till I win it back from that idiot you call a lover." said the former King with a slightly annoyed tone.

Kyuubi looked at him curiously before asking, "Well, what should I call you then?"

"My original name was Ryu, so you may call me that, but now we need to get to work."

"Of coarse Ryu-kun, we need to hurry." She said with a snicker.

Ryu got a vein bulge as he turned on the snickering Kyuubi. **"CALL ME –KUN AGAIN OR ANY OTHER SUFFIX I'LL RIP OFF YOU TAILS AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM"** he said, reverting to his demon voice.

She sweat dropped before having an epiphany "Wait Ryu, what are we going to do with Naruto-kun's soul once we put it into the Soul Stone?"

"That's easy; we go back in time and fuse it with his younger body."

"But…only demons have strong enough souls to survive time travel. Without me sealed inside him he won't stand a chance."

"Well, if his humanity is the only thing that is stopping us then that can also be easily remedied," answered Ryu with a chuckle.

"But… you don't intend of turning him into a full demon?! You can't do something that drastic to him!" yelled Kyuubi in shock.

Ryu scowled at this but answered anyway. "The way I see it there are three options: 1) You let nature take its course and he dies. 2) You can put him in the stone and carry him around as a lucky charm or something for the rest of eternity. Or 3) We can turn him into a demon then go and get him a body, and you two can spend the rest of eternity doing what ever you damn well please. I'm sure he loves you enough to respect your decision."

"Fine," she stated coldly but with a bit or resolve as she held out her hand for the stone.

Ryu nodded before cutting his arm with his claw and letting the blood drip onto the stone. As soon as the blood touched the lightly glowing soul stone silver veins laced through the inside and outside of the stone.

Then he handed it to Kyuubi and she repeated the process. But only this time the veins in the stone were red as blood as they intertwined with the silver ones.

"Alright, you need to do it within 30 seconds of me activating the time seals. I have only used them once and I can't hold them for very long.

She nodded to him with a determined look and placed the newly red, silver, and yellow stone onto Naruto unmoving chest and looked up at Ryu. He nodded and then began flashing through demonic hand seals before slamming his hands into the ground. A great ring seal of light suddenly expanded from his position to encompass the three bodies.

Kyuubi then began to do demonic hand signs. She ended with 'Fate' and pressed her hands lightly to the stone and Naruto's chest, before shouting "DEMON ARTS: DEMONIC TRANSFORMATION SOUL ASSIMILATION NO JUTSU!!!!"

With a blinding flash the nearly dead blonde vanished from existence, leaving a bright yellow crystal in his place. Kyuubi picked it and held it tight to her chest before nodding to the former king. Who smirked before saying "LETS GO!"

The Seal of Time started to spin and turned silver. Ryu looked down at one of the symbols in the Seal before the smile dropped of his face and he muttered a barely audible "Oh no….." before the blinding light signaled the two demons and demonic souls' trip to another age.

A.N. Wow. I finally got around to actually writing a Fan Fiction. HUZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I learned the joy of using the evil 'Cliffy no Jutsu'. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway R&R and tell me how I did. Ja Ne.


	2. 2 Back to the Beginning

Chapter 2: Back to the Beginning

AN: Ok people, you liked the first part and that's good. I'm really sorry that it has taken SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long for me to get this out but after the plot bunnies all committed suicide after I read some stuff in canon, this story is going to be a little different than I had expected. Now here is Chapter 2. I'm going to try and run through the original canon but it will be pretty different. Then I can go on to my original plot.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

Scene Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will. I do own some of the plots and my OC Ryu. I'm not saying this for any more chapters so you can't sue me!!

Unknown Location, Forest outside Konoha

Kyuubi woke with a start peering around at the now decimated clearing where the seal had dropped the demons. The surrounding forest and ground that she sat on was completely burned in a perfect circle.

The first thing she noticed was that the soul stone still clutched in her fist was radiating demonic energy that could rival her own.

She smiled to herself, comforted that her love would have the power of at least a nine tailed demon. He was adapting well to the change, which she contributed to herself being tied to his soul for the past 25 years.

The second thing that she noticed was Ryu's shirt and trench coat lying in a pile on the edge of the clearing. Their owner was sitting Indian style on the ground nearby surrounded by a new seal and chanting quietly to himself.

Kyuubi stood up and walked over to the meditating form, but before she could get halfway to him, the seal flashed a blinding white.

It was so bright she had to cover her eyes and look away as she wondered what the hell the crazy ex-king had just done.

Ryu stood and turned toward Kyuubi flexing his left arm, which she saw was now covered in a strange marking that went from his left wrist, twisted around his arm and traveled over his chest to stop at his right shoulder. The mark was glowing red but as that stopped Kyuubi saw that it looked like a tattoo of a large European dragon.

Although the red of the tattoo had died down there were still thirteen glowing circles with the kanji for seal inside of them. There was also a strange demonic variation of the kanji for change on the dragon's forehead.

"What did you just do?" she asked him as put his shirt back on and picked up his trench coat.

"I am glad that you are awake, I was starting to get bored just waiting around. As for this," he said touching his chest, "It's a 13-point suppression seal combined with a transformation seal"

Her eyebrows draw together in confusion, "And what do you need that for, this isn't the 'Oh Shit…!' from earlier… or later… or what ever. Is it?"

"No, stupid. It's so people don't die of killing intent and chakra pressure just from standing near me. It also changes my demon chakra into the human version. I can unlock the seals whenever I need to.

"Oh…" Kyuubi simply said, "I guess that makes sense. Will you do it to me too?"

"You only need a 9-pointed seal, and I already did it." He said pointing to her right arm.

She looked down and saw the black fox with 9-tails twisting around her arm. The points were on the tips of the tails and the change symbol was on the foxes head.

"Thank you, Ryu. But, when are we any way?" She said pulling her gaze away from the seal to look at the man in black.

"That's what the 'Oh Shit!' was about. I was trying to take us back only 3 years, to just before the war started so we could storm the Akatsuki base and kill Orochimaru before he took Itachi's body. However, some of the blood on the monument touched the seal, extending it to a royally fucked up point. We ended up 13 years in the past."

All Kyuubi could do was blink. "Wait, are you telling me that my mate is a 12 year old, orange jumpsuit wearing, IDIOT!!"

Ryu stuck his little finger in his ear and tried to get it working again as he said, "Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

She went to hit him with one of her tails, but noticed they were gone, along with the rest of her fox features. Hey eyes had stayed blood red though.

Ryu was the same, down to his silver eyes which saddened as he stated, "And I can't take us on another trip for at least 20 years. Other wise you would end up ripped across at least fifty different time periods, which I hear is not comfortable."

"Any way, I think that the first thing to do would be to fix your darling Naru-kun." He said with a smirk. "Today is the day of the genin exam."

"I remember that day very well, he failed the exam and that crazy idiot Mizuki tried to use Naruto to get that forbidden scroll. It was the day he first learned about me." Kyuubi exclaimed excitedly as they both jumped off to find their ex-vessel.

Naruto's Hiding Spot, Forest of Konoha

Naruto sat on the cold grass in a large clearing just outside of Konoha, sweat pouring down his face as he glared angrily at the large scroll that lay on the ground in front of him.

"Stupid shadow clones, I finally got you. Now what else is there in here that's worth while…" the blonde boy mumbled to himself as he bent over the scroll once more.

However before he could continue on to the next technique a loud irritated voice sounded behind him.

"NARUTO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Roared the scarred academy instructor.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I didn't expect you to find me this fast. I only had time to learn one technique." The demon vessel exclaimed exuberantly. "And where is Mizuki-sensei, I thought that he would be here before you."

Iruka stumbled a bit at this statement, "Wait, your out here… training, and what do you mean Mizuki?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I got this scroll and learned one technique before he found me I would be able to pass and become a ninja, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto cheered like and idiot. Iruka could only sweat-drop at the statement before a slightly evil but still pathetic sound reached to chunin.

"Kukukukukukuku, that's right Naruto now give me the scroll." Said Mizuki as he appeared in a tree behind the two on the forest floor.

"Don't do it Naruto, Mizuki is trying to trick you into handing over the scroll so he can steal in and abandon the village." Iruka tried to convince the blonde.

"Don't listen to him Naruto; Iruka just doesn't want you to have the scroll for yourself. He is scared of you." Mizuki stated from his position in the tree, while adding a quick laugh reminiscent of a snake-obsessed fanny bandit we all know and want to eviscerate with a rusty spork.

"What… why would he be scared of me?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Do you want to know why the village hates you so much? It's because…" Mizuki was cut off by Iruka's shout of "WAIT!"

"Don't try to cut me of Iruka, I don't care if it is a rule or not I am still going to tell him. Anyway Naruto, the reason everyone hates you is because you have the Nine-Tailed Fox everyone hates sealed inside you. You're the demon and I'm going to kill you and take the scroll and everyone will see me as a hero! Kukukukukukuku" And with that Mizuki reached to his back and pulled one of the two giant shuriken of and pulled his arm back ready to throw.

Naruto stared in shock as Mizuki wound up to throw and Iruka prepared to jump in front of Naruto if it was required. However, just as Mizuki went to throw the large metal star a gruesome SQUELCH filled the air followed shortly by a cry of agony.

The blonde and his teacher stared in shock at Mizuki who was now staring in shock at the stump of what was his arm, now served only to stain the tree as it dripped Mizuki's crimson life-blood.

Mizuki spun on his heel to see a black garbed man holding his severed forearm, which was still gripping that shuriken.

"What the hell, who are you" the new cripple managed to growl in between his sobs of pain.

The man didn't look up from the severed limb as he spoke to the gray haired chunin "Just your friendly forest assassin. And by the way you might want to get that looked at" He said while gesturing towards Mizuki's stump.

"This is madness" Mizuki growled out as he tried to back away, only to stop when he remembered that he was fifty feet off the ground in a tree.

The dark clothed man finally looked up at Mizuki. Brown eyes meeting slitted silver. "Madness…' The man said quietly '…THIS IS KONOHA!!" and full on kicked the gray haired ninja out of the tree and leaving him to plummet to the ground.

However, just as he reached the ground there was a massive flash and thunderous explosion as Mizuki was reduced to wet, gory chunks that littered the field. Neither of the two bystanders moved, they could only stare in shock as Mizuki's charred and severed head flew through the air and slammed into Iruka's head, sending him into blissful oblivion.

Naruto could only stare in shock as the obviously dangerous man landed on the ground after jumping out of the tree and started towards him.

Naruto eyed the sword at the mans waist as he started to back up slowly only to stop as he ran into someone.

He turned slowly only to meet the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The red slitted pupils seemed to draw him in as he felt himself seem to drift away.

He noticed her lips move before she shoved some kind of rock into his chest. The world was still for a moment before a terrible scream ripped from the throat of the boy as his body was suddenly exposed to unexplained agony before his head met the ground and he lost himself to unconsciousness.

Kyuubi sat on the grass next to the convulsing form of her lover and ex-vessel when she noticed the approach of her silver eyed companion.

"What the hell were you talking about before you kicked the traitor and how did you get him to explode?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the twitching form in front of her.

"Just referencing a movie that was made a few millennia ago, before the elemental countries were formed, and as for the exploding… I stuck an explosive tag to his chest with my foot when I kicked him."

At this she looked at him with confusion evident in her face. Ryuu caught the unasked question and simply said, "Because I wanted something to blow up."

He sighed before turning away, "Well I'm out of here, look me up if you need my help" and without her dismissal he vanished without a trace.

Kyuubi shook her head and lifted the now unmoving orange clad form in front of her and had only two thoughts before she shunshin'ed back to Naruto's apartment.

They happened to be "What the hell is up with him' and 'I really need to get Naru-kun some new cloths"

AN: Well, I am finally finished with chapter two, and it only took me…. A long time. Well I hope you enjoy it anyway and I intend to get chapter three out much sooner. However writing is not on the top of my list so don't expect any daily updates.

NEXT CHAPTER Naruto Awakens and Team 7 unites (kind of).

RogueCanadian Signing Out.


End file.
